


Oh, you were my hurricane (‘cause in your eyes, I felt so safe)

by fecofijo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fecofijo/pseuds/fecofijo
Summary: based on the tumblr prompt:"The hero shows up at the villain's doorstep one night. They're shivering, bleeding scared. They look like they were assaulted. Looking up at the villain, swaying slightly. As they're close to passing out, they mumble, "I didn't know where to go..." then collapse into the villain's arms."(Except... reversed and, of course, Lena isn't a villain)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 628





	Oh, you were my hurricane (‘cause in your eyes, I felt so safe)

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after their confrontation in the fortress (5x07) and let me tell you, I don't remember what else happened for the rest of the fifth season so this most likely won't follow canon events.
> 
> title is from anson seabra’s hurricane.

Kara had gotten up from her blissful sleep at her screaming bladder’s sudden urge to be emptied out in the bathroom and the not-so-silent grumbling of her stomach afterwards — she had forgotten to eat earlier, too tired from rushing articles to reach her deadlines and simultaneously trying to keep the world from ending.

She inwardly thanks Rao that her favorite take out place runs 24/7 and quickly shoots them a call, not being bothered enough to cook and possibly burn her apartment down into ashes at 2 in the morning.

For a while, She waits by the window, leaning against it as she loses herself in the hazy view of the towering city lights outside, the raindrops patting on the glass’ surface and sliding down into the streets down below. The clouds rumbled in the sky, eclipsing the moonlight’s glow as lightning threatened to strike from the sky.

If it weren’t for her superhearing, she was pretty sure she would’ve missed it, but a grin spreads over her lips as she hears the faint knocking on the door — expecting that the person on the other side of the door would be her lo mein, but when she holds the door open, she sees -

_“Lena?”_

She tries, but fails to mask the frown that dawns upon her lips, recalling her confrontation with the CEO on their journey to the fortress — she had been excited at the prospect of getting to show Lena a piece of her home. A piece of her true identity. She’d truly hoped that for once, Lena would finally see her, not as Supergirl or Kara Danvers, but as Kara Zor-El — instead, it all came crashing down.

“Hi.” Lena greets in a pained whisper. Kara doesn’t miss how the woman seems to almost choke in an effort to say such an easy word.

Kara’s brain stutters for a moment, “what are you doing here?” she manages, flinching at her own words when they come out harsher than she had intended.

“I-I don’t have anywhere else to go,” The young Luthor shakily responds, her lips trembling from the cold, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she looks up at Kara, looking shaken and scared, barely able to hold herself together.

Kara was afraid that she would collapse any moment longer, with her coat heavily clinging on her body, soaked thoroughly by the rain, her hair mussed, while faint patches of mud can be seen on her skin and clothes — if even possible — she looks paler than usual, which is definitely _something_ , especially for Lena Luthor.

The sight leaves Kara terribly concerned, a deep crease making its way on her forehead. She opens her mouth to ask ‘what happened to you?’ but before she could even do so, Lena’s barreling into her unprepared arms.

_Shit._

Fortunately, Kara catches her before she could fall face first into the floor, she stumbles for a moment, caught off guard, but she manages to catch her balance shortly. 

“I’m sorry.” she hears Lena huff against her chest. Kara softly shushes her, running her hand lightly through raven hair in a soothing manner as she adjusts Lena in her arms and carries her shivering form inside the warmth of her apartment, nudging the door shut with her heel.

When Kara gently perches Lena down on the couch, the woman is barely conscious as Kara carefully takes off her coat and drapes it over the nearest stool.

She kneels in front of Lena, tucking the stray strands of hair that stuck to her face behind her ear as she leans closer to take a look at the trembling woman, frowning as she reveals the streak of blood that ran from her eyebrows, down to her neck — the young Luthor’s face was strewn over with fresh bruises cuts, refusing to meet Kara’s eyes.

‘Who did this to you?’ She wants to ask. Her mind swirls with so many questions, though she falters when she realizes that there may be more fretful wounds, other than the cuts and bruises that littered Lena’s skin.

a few beats later, Kara clears her throat, mumbling, “I’ll just go you get some dry clothes, okay?” 

She offers the trembling Luthor a smile, briefly giving Lena a worried look over her shoulder as she steps away, before disappearing into her bedroom and digging into her stash of pillows and blankets, then grabbing a spare hoodie from her closet, and an old but comfy pair of sweatpants which were probably a little bit oversized for Lena.

Afterwards, she runs to her bathroom and breathes a sigh of relief when she snatches the first aid kit from one of the cabinets beneath the sink. She’s never personally used it but she inwardly thanks her overprotective sister for nagging her about getting one because ‘you’ll never know when you’ll need it.’

The rain is still pouring outside when Kara returns, Lena is still sitting on the couch, looking more exhausted than the kryptonian had seen before. The CEO had a habit of staying in her office until after midnight, and before their fallout, it was practically Kara’s job to drag her out of L-Corp and make sure she gets home safe.

Kara can’t help the pang of anger — and guilt — that tugs at her chest as she takes in how small and disheveled Lena looked. No longer was the cold-hearted Luthor. Now, there were only the broken pieces left of her.

She sets down the items on the coffee table, and kneels back down in front of Lena. 

Hesitantly, Kara tugs at the hem of Lena’s soaked shirt with shaking hands. “Can I?” 

Lena gives a weak nod, and Kara helps her out of the clothing, getting visibly flustered every time she meets Lena’s gaze every other second — to Lena’s credit, she just pretends that the super isn’t acting incredibly awkward right now.

Kara’s grimace only deepens, her breath hitching when her eyes land on Lena’s middle, which revealed a shallow wound from what Kara assumed was from a rather blunt knife, to her luck, the wound wasn’t bleeding as gruesomely as in the movies that Alex had forced her to watch.

“Hold on,” says Kara. carefully slinging Lena’s arm around her neck as she helps the woman comfortably lay down on the couch, mumbling an apology every time Lena would wince in pain. “I got you,” Kara reassures, giving Lena’s hand a brief squeeze before she goes to stand.

She doesn’t get far. Stopped by the hand that desperately latches onto her wrist and the fearful noise that escapes the back of Lena’s throat.

 _Someone_ will _not_ be able to see the light of day as soon as she makes sure Lena's safe and peacefully asleep. She promises herself.

“I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Kara leans down, softly caressing Lena’s face with her palm, smiling, though sadly, when the woman leans into her touch. “I just have to get something really quick.”

Reluctantly, the fingers around her wrist loosen up. 

True to her words, Kara returns only in less than a minute, carrying a basin and a bowl of ice cubes along with a clean rag and the first aid kit. Kara considers calling Alex or even flying her to the hospital, seeing as they would be the most suited to help, but the last thing she wanted was for Lena to get even more stressed out over letting someone see her _this_ vulnerable.

Kara starts on the gash sitting on Lena’s middle, trying her best to stop the bleeding before being the gentlest as she cleans and disinfects the wound, mumbling a variety of ‘sorry’s and ‘i got you’s every time that Lena would make a pained noise, or attempt to squirm away from her hand.

It takes a while, but when the wound is finally all bandaged up, Kara moves onto the cuts and bruises all over Lena’s face, wiping away the now dried up blood and disinfecting even the smallest cuts she could find, then she wraps a towel around a couple of ice cubes, as if it were a makeshift ice pack, cautiously draping it over the bruises all over Lena’s skin.

Kara would wince every time the CEO would wince, not wanting to add to her suffering while having no choice at the same time. Her fingers would occasionally press into a cut she had missed, or accidentally graze a bruise that she’d left undiscovered, all she can do is apologize every time it would happen.

In the middle of their moment, a loud set of knocks sound from the door along with the sudden crack of thunder in the sky, making the two of the jump — “that must be the food,” Kara explains to a confused looking Lena, who breathes a sigh of relief. “I’ll be back,” reassured Kara.

Lena nods meekly, and almost regrets it when she hears the sound of walking away and couldn’t help but deflate, unable to stop the stream of tears, and the gasping sob that escapes her.

It’s not long before Kara returns to the couch after paying and thanking the delivery man for his troubles, carrying a bag of potstickers and lo mein to the coffee table. 

She immediately forgets the grumbling of her stomach when she catches Lena wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. “Hey.” Kara gently tugs away Lena’s hands from covering her face. “What’s wrong, honey?” she asks, concerned.

The pet name surprises the both of them, but neither of them show it.

“I’m sorry,” Lena chokes out instead, staring up at the ceiling as she swallows thickly. “I’m so sorry, Kara.” 

Kara raises an eyebrow — She’s pretty sure she’s the one who needs to apologize. “For what?” she asks.

“For hurting you.” Lena’s voice breaks, and so does Kara’s heart when Lena, once again, dissolves into tears, an onslaught of sobs and whimpers wracking her body.

“Hey, It’s okay, You’re okay.” Kara hurriedly leans into the CEO’s space, reaching for the spare towel and gently wiping away her tears. “You had the right to be mad at me.” 

“But I shouldn’t have-” she hiccups, furiously shaking her head, “-I shouldn’t have hurt you that way!”

“We both made a mistake.” Kara says, cupping Lena’s with her palms and coaxing the younger woman to look at her. “But that’s over now. And the best thing we can do is learn from it.” 

Kara reaches for Lena’s hand and gives it a soft squeeze. “I forgive you, Lena,” she says, unable to stop herself from smiling fondly when Lena mumbles, “I forgive you too.” 

They both lose themselves in each other’s eyes for a moment, the deep blues of the ocean, wildly clashing with bright emeralds. It’s the first time that they’ve truly looked at each other sincerely, after all the lies and deceit that had occurred between them. Maybe, _just maybe_ , they’re going to be okay, afterall. 

“We should, uhm, we should probably get you into some warm clothes.” Kara awkwardly muses, breaking the silence, her voice, gaining in pitch as she pulls away from Lena, turning on her heels and reaching out for the neat pile of her own clothes.

For a few seconds, Kara uneasily squirms on her feet, as if clueless about what she was supposed to be doing. “Do you-” she looks around, averting her gaze from Lena, “-do you need help putting these on? Or should I go…” 

Lena chuckles at her nervousness. “A little help would be nice.”

Kara mumbles an ‘okay.’ and mindfully helps her into the warm, oversized hoodie and assists her out of her soaked jeans and also helps her shimmy into a pair of sweatpants.

The Luthor finds herself in the hero’s strong arms, and she quietly revels in the moment. Said hero is mumbling reassurances along the way towards the bedroom, cautiously floating them, afraid that walking would move Lena too much.

She’s laid down on the soft sheets, only before being swaddled by an abundance of pillows and blankets.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Kara suddenly asks, “but It’s okay if you don’t want to!” she quickly adds.

“Just some stupid Leviathan perp,” Lena grumbles in a dismissive manner, Exhausted. “They’ve been after me for quite some time.” 

Kara frowns, trying her best to keep her temper out of her tone. “Do you know exactly who?”

“What are you gonna do? Break their arm?” Lena attempts to humor, chuckling lightheartedly, biting her lip when she sees the thoughtful expression on the fuming goddess’ face — looking as if she was truly considering Lena’s suggestion.

“Kara, darling,” she mumbles, “I’m just joking... ”

“I’m not.”

“I’m alive.” a pause. “My luck hasn’t ran out yet.”

The blonde gives her an incredulous glare, her face twisting in faux anger that masked her true concern. Lena would’ve found the latter’s pout adorable if she weren’t in this situation right now.

“You’re practically covered in more bandages than skin!” exclaimed Kara.

“I’m here, Kara.” The roaring seas in the hero’s eyes dissipate into warm, calm waters as Lena, though weakly, twines her fingers with Kara’s and softly squeezes in reassurance. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

A sigh of resignation flares through her nose as she slowly nods her head. Her eyes land on the digital clock sitting on her corner desk, flashing ‘3:41 AM’ in bright red. 

“You should rest…” Kara says, moving to stand on her feet, smiling tightly when she turns to Lena. “You can have my bed for tonight.” 

She then starts to walk away, Her movement slow, almost as it pained her to separate herself from Lena. but before she could distance herself any further, she hears Lena’s weak voice call out to her. 

“Kara, wait.”

“Stay?” she pauses for a moment, looking at Kara with pleading eyes. A hand outstretched towards her hero. “Please?” 

How could Kara possibly say no? 

Relief washes over Lena’s expression, finally succumbing to the fatigue when the bed dips as Kara settles on the other side of the bed. Kara inwardly smiles as she admires the calm, look on Lena’s face, sleeping peacefully.

The steady, rhythmic beat of Lena’s heart, soon lulls her to sleep and her eyes drift close.

Their bodies move to their own accord when they sleep, and it’s not long before Kara’s arms were already wrapped securely around Lena’s waist, their legs tangled under the sheets. She awakes a few hours later, flustered by her position, but when she attempts to untangle herself from the younger woman, she’s suddenly stopped by Lena’s warm hand, latching on to her forearm. 

She doesn’t try again. There’s a different time to beat up whoever did this, she thinks to herself. For now, she savors having Lena in her arms.

  



End file.
